Inner Demons
by SilentNinja
Summary: Xu Zhu spends the late afternoon watching Cao Cao mourn Xun Yu after his cornation to Wei Dukedom. Cao Cao condemns himself, but Xu Zhu tries to talk it over. Xu Zhu has always been underappreciated because of his appearance. One Shot! Reedited v1.0


Disclaimer: They're real people based off a thousand years ago. Koei not the only game publisher to develop games based off them. Warriors series is owned by Koei while the Three Kingdoms novel by the controversial Luo Guanzhong. The history has been recorded on chinese documentaries such as Sanguozhi and ZZTJ.

A/N: The current poll will be over as soon as it gets enough votes. Let's focus on another character whose not getting enough respect. This fic might get you puzzled so be warn to reading this one shot.

Inner Demons

* * *

_Xun Yu's grave site…_

Some friends lived to one's methods, while other friends lived to believe in someone. One of Cao Cao's friends is a very good person, while the other is a loyal one. Xun Yu died because of how he felt distraught of Cao Cao's decision after everything he sought out for to serve him.

"Zhongkang, our old friend has left us…." Cao Cao spoke with a grimyvocal.

Xu Zhu didn't glane at him, he listened to him while Cao Cao gazze at the grave. He was not really the talkative type like Xun Yu was. Xu Zhu was simpleminded and Xun Yu was idealistic.

"Tell me, why? Why did he die? Why Wenruo of all my best friends after Fengxiao had to die because of me?" Cao Cao bends down next to Xun Yu's grave looking grimmer than he was since Guo Jia, Dian Wei, and Cao Ang's demise.

Xu Zhu remembered that same look of his master several years back. The look of death himself as an embodiment of Mengde' sorrows. He saw that same paranoid, dark, and quiet nature of Cao Cao's appearance.

"He loathed my decision to enthrone the Wei dukedom, yet he abides by it and now he dies," Cao Cao said.

"……." Xu Zhu remembered the incident after his main appetizer fending off Ma Chao. The thoughts of Ma Chao uttered as Xu Zhu faced his master with sympatric expression.

"Shouldn't I had listened to him, Zhongkang? Was he right on every well thought advice since I sworn to protect the Emperor from the reeks of rebels like Lu Bu? Heaven knows why that man wanted me dead. So many people wanted me dead because of the Emperor," Cao Cao sighed.

"You want my opinion on Wenruo, my lord?" Xu Zhu finally glanced.

"Do tell…" Cao Cao listens, sharing the same depression as his loyal subject.

"Wenruo never looked at you the same way I did. He was delusional and you knew that the moment he oppose the title. He's just like everybody else who wants to stop you from getting into the top of the food chain," Xu Zhu remarked the incident from his point of view.

"But, he never tried to harmed me Zhongkang!" Cao Cao refused to believe Xun Yu would plot to kill him.

"He harmed your trust, Mengde! I mean, you trusted him the same way you trusted me to look after your family," Xu Zhu retorted.

"I trusted him! I trusted him since he defended my home from that stupid beast as soon as I returned to Yan Zhou and confront him!" Cao Cao felt the anguish on trustworthy.

"And now, he stand in your way," Xu Zhu grunted.

"Why'd he stood in my way? He never had any ill intentions like that barbaric renegade Ma Chao," Cao Cao still refused to admit Xun Yu's defiance.

"He doesn't acknowledge your authority anymore! From his point of view, he looks up to the Han dynasty and not you. You are the law and not the empty dynasty itself," Xu Zhu urged back.

The conversation had gone for a quarterly of minutes and it breach Zhongkang's simplicity because he's the only person Cao Cao is with at the grave.

"I think I've broken my own laws, one such law as serving the Han dynasty and the responsibilities given from the Han emperor himself. Rising into dukedom is omitting to treason and Xun Yu the one opposing it," Cao Cao rose up from his position and stood continuing to gaze at the tomb of his dead friend.

"So? That law fails," Xu Zhu crossed his arms staring at his master.

On the day of his coronation to Duke of Wei, the men who eyed on him all agreed to the decision because they think it's legit and it's because he IS the law.

"It's treason…." Cao Cao shook his head ashamed.

"To me, it is not," Xu Zhu put his huge hand on Cao Cao's shoulder to comfort him on his decision.

"Say what you will, Zhu, but what I've done was treasonous," Cao Cao frowned.

"And Dong Zhao proposal was agreed upon by the majority, right? Xun Yu was on the minority and it the consequence. You think people like me were crazy to disagree with it? That would be an insult to everything you've done for the people and you deserved to be top of that food chain," Xu Zhu turns to the grave of Xun Yu not ignoring everything Wenhuo did for Cao Cao.

"We're all crazy for power, Xu Zhu…." Cao Cao sighed.

"Power is the food of politics, right my lord? Just like strength is the food of war," Xu Zhu nodded.

"For the first time, I could not control my own power, my own ambitions from my inner demons. Good people died because of me," Cao Cao gave his hands as an example of the innocent blood he spill for that power.

"We lose control of ourselves sometimes, my lord," Xu Zhu relieved to hear that.

Cao Cao nodded.

"See, even the great Cao Cao can go crazy like a tiger who stalks the law to his favor!" Xu Zhu praised.

Cao Cao chuckled.

"Now, are you feeling better my lord or do I have to speak social every hour to make sense with your depression?" Xu Zhu glances, showing the respect and loyalty to the man he sworn to protect.

"Zhongkang, you told me your father was a scholar," Cao Cao mentioned.

"Yeah…., but what does my father got to do with Xun Yu's death?" Xu Zhu retreated to an annoyed look.

"Hahaha, I elaborate to having you come with me to Wenhuo's grave because you and I share a common term, our inner demons," Cao Cao reflected a smile of admiration.

"Uh huh and I'm always the best man for the job to keep you from those who tried to put harm on your life," Xu Zhu nodded

"That's always the point of loyal men," Cao Cao reluctantly comply his friend's devotion.

"I'm loyal to you and Xun Yu loyal to the Han," Xu Zhu bowed to his master.

"Indeed, Wenruo we shall never forget the things he done for the Han," Cao Cao turns and prepares to leave.

"We should move the capital back to Luo Yang, that's the last thing Xun Yu would advise you," Xu Zhu suggested

"Yes, that's just like Xun Yu to give me such advice. Luo Yang's reconstruction is almost complete," Cao Cao said.

As the two head towards their horses, they rode back to the castle. Xu Zhu looks on to his lord, happy that they come to an understanding

"Zhongkang, I found the most beautiful woman who may willingly be your wife despite your ugly appearance," Cao Cao turns the discussion on women.

"I'm not ugly, just tough and dangerous," Xu Zhu grunted.

"Women love dangerous men like us" Cao Cao chuckled.

"By stealing them, my lord; isn't that ugly enough," Xu Zhu eyebrow twitched.

"Winner takes all, Zhongkang. It's the rule of warfare. I take their women to be satisfied," Cao Cao grinned.

"You're crazy," Xu Zhu pretends he isn't interest in talking about women.

"You should convince your son to become a scholar," Cao Cao joked.

"Don't joke with me, my lord. My son wants to be like me," Xu Zhu chuckled.

"You're going to be raising a crazy cub when he's born….hahaha!" Cao Cao clapped his hands laughing with joy.

The crimson sun is about set as the two drift in front of the dusk.

END


End file.
